Paper Dolls
|checkpoints= 3 |duration= 2:21 (2:55) |level_number= 31 |unlocked_by = Complete 10 challenges }} Paper Dolls is the fifth extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-first level overall. It is unlocked in the Playlist by completing 10 challenges. Description This extra level comprises of "slingshot blocks" that are similar to Termination Shock's "slingshot pillars". They are pink squares that pop in one by one in a column, then slides towards the player(s) together. It also features gigantic spike balls which are scaled up versions of the small spike balls that have been used in some other levels, which is also included in this level. Layout First Phase The level begins with pink squares popping in one by one on the far right, filling up all except one space, before all of them slide towards the left side of the screen. Then, pink spike balls start floating in across the screen from the right, as the initial obstacle repeats. Pink lasers start appearing and shooting in vertical and horizontal formations. The level continues like this until the second phase. Second Phase As soon as the last spike balls appear and float off, tiny pink squares start "raining" from the right corners, spewing diagonally upwards towards the center. While this happens, four alerts show up and the upcoming hazards were big spike balls coming at each other from left and right, sliding past one another. This happens one more time before two giant spike balls show up from the far right and far left, with the right one moving upwards and the left one moving downwards. Afterwards, the attacks from the first phase resumes and the slingshot blocks reappear, this time in more groups and more frequently. Nearing the end of the second phase, the slingshot blocks also pop in on the far left together with the ones popping in on the far right, which will then slide past each other. This occurs once more before the two giant spike balls from earlier on, leading towards the third phase. Third Phase The third phase is only comprised of the slingshot blocks. It starts off with four of them popping in on the far right, before sliding to the left. As it happens, two laser pillars, one on the left side and one on the right side (behind the popping squares), slams vertically across the screen (the left one downwards and the right one upwards) and stays there to act as a boundary throughout the rest of the level. The slingshot blocks resume their attack not only from the far right, but this time they also pop in from the bottom and the top of the screen, sliding upwards and downwards respectively. The pink squares from the far right pop in one by one whereas the squares from the bottom or/and top pops in together in groups before sliding. The squares sometimes can leave multiple spaces that are in variable sizes. Their attack keeps on going randomly. Final Phase After the player(s) cross the third and last checkpoint, the two walls retract before re-slamming the same way again. The slingshot blocks resume almost the same manner as before, except this time they pop in more frequently and much faster, leading to the rest of the level. After its final attacks, the two laser pillars exits the screen and the player(s) can finish the level from here. Hardcore Changes First Phase *The spiked obstacles coming in from the right are larger and faster. Second Phase *The spiked obstacles coming in from the right are larger and faster. Third Phase *A vertical pink wall divides the level in two across the middle along with horizontal walls on the top and bottom. Final Phase *A vertical pink wall divides the level in two across the middle along with horizontal walls on the top and bottom. Gallery PaperDolls1.png|First phase PaperDolls2.png PaperDolls3.png PaperDolls4.png|Second phase pd5.PNG pd6.PNG|Third phase pd7.PNG pd8.PNG|Final phase pd9.PNG Trivia * This level may be the sole level where the level duration is slightly lesser than the full song length, by 34 seconds less. ** Most of the levels either are largely shortened versions or have parts omitted. * This is one of the levels that has disproportionate phases, as shown by the checkpoints on the progress bar, which are placed in weird positions and are spaced out unevenly. * Sometimes, as the popping pink squares slide in groups, some don't slide at the same speed. ** This could either be a bug or is intentionally done by the level designer. * Initially, after the second checkpoint, the player(s) were able to "cheese" through the rest of the level by staying on the right side of the screen. ** Despite it being tweaked in Update 1.1 by adding the laser pillars, there were still exploits that player(s) can squeeze in between the popping squares and the laser pillar on the right. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels